


When You're Gone

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Early Work, External Source, F/M, Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after Kimberly wrote "the letter," she realized it was a huge mistake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone




End file.
